


i guess, throughout time we've shifted and changed

by sleepingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Free Verse, Fuck........, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Poetry, i love the vibes between these men, im really just talking about the vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingpowder/pseuds/sleepingpowder
Summary: but one thing remains the same, you've stayed by my side.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. phase one

i push him  
he pulls me.

comatose zombie, back from the dead.  
it must be odd for him to see me walking.

building a foundation,  
childish curiosity, exploring each  
other's bodies and minds.

the tension between us is so thick,  
he uses a steak knife to cut it.

knawing and grating, there's no use,  
no matter how much he tries,  
it needs to go deeper than skin level

unrequited idolization,  
we're yearning for something but  
i'm not sure what it is yet.

why are you so jealous of her?

it burns in my gut, it burns, it burns.


	2. phase two

i push him  
and he pulls.  
bittersweet sadism, ever since jamaica.  
and he pulls, and he pulls.

he doesn't know how to handle this feeling,  
his heart overflows and pours out as  
he expresses himself the only way he was  
ever taught how.

i don't fault him.  
i want to help him but he won't let me in.

our rooms are secret coves,  
no interruptions, no judgments.  
just him and I,  
he feels like the waves, rolling across my skin.

as wonderful as i feel,  
all that's happened in our heavenly beaches  
must stay on them...

hushed i love you's.  
conceal the truth, conceal our hearts. but underneath,  
true and pure adoration,  
carnally worshipping one another.  
infatuation or one might even claim, obsession.

it burns in my chest, its burns, it burns.


	3. phase three

i push him away.

it's not the same ever since we lost her,  
i'm numb to the pain with  
all the pills i've been taking.

he pulls. he pulls. he pulls.

my mouth tastes like salt, my eyes burn,  
i am filled to brim with resentment,  
reminiscing on simpler times.

he pulls. he pulls. he pulls.

i miss the beach and how it used to feel.  
we aren't in jamaica anymore.

my nose is filled with smoke,  
he pulls. he pulls. he pulls.  
and the scent of burning plastic.

im on fire, on fire, on fire.  
i've burnt myself into nothing


	4. free murdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phase 4 and phase 5

i rise from the ashes like a phoenix. 

freedom, no more pushing,  
no more pulling.

finally, deliverance, release,  
i am prisoner no more.

why am i crying.   
why am i crying?  
why?

an agoraphobic little dog,  
can hardly handle my own freedom. 

i keep searching for you  
in other men. i'm so sorry.

i'm incarcerated in my own heart.  
I will always think about you.  
yearning for the way things used to be,  
and the feeling of your hands on me.

his touch isn't the same  
and his kiss just isn't yours.

it burns behind my eyes, it burns, it burns.


	5. phase six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably change this later but this is how i interpret phase six 2doc

I push. he starts to pull  
but decides against it.

the pursuit of forgiveness,  
the pursuit of healing.

communication, newfound spark.  
cathartic sadomasochism, shifting roles.  
he revels in his place under my thumb,  
wrapping his limbs around and never letting go,  
i've got him wrapped around my finger

and he knows it.

we light each others flame,  
we're fireworks, i have embers in my heart again.  
and this time,  
it doesn't burn.

our worlds and hearts amalgamating,  
for the first time, you soften.


End file.
